The Fairy Legion
by YoungXUseless
Summary: Victoria Evans is a powerful wind wizard, who wound up in Fairy Tail after her old guild disbanded. She's tough as rocks, not afraid to get her hands dirty, and hates when people undermine her hard work. So, basically, she fits right in. (Gajeel x OC I know people hate shipping canon characters with OCs, but come on! What's so wrong about it! Also, another OC in the story too!)


It was any typical day at the Fairy Tail guild, people were bickering, getting drunk, and arguing about which job on the request board was best suited to whom. Viktoria Evans sat at a table in the café, still dog tired from the past few weeks of manual labor. Her family had been involved in contracting, carpentry, plumbing, AND stone masonry and she had to learn all the trades before her parents would agree to let her learn magic from a proper master.

Her parents, ever the practical ones, were concerned that if her guild disbanded, or she couldn't find a guild to take her, she would need something to fall back on (they refused to let her make the same mistakes her older brother did). It had worked pretty well when her original guild, The Dreamtime Legion, had disbanded because of a sort of civil war between members that resulted in the death of their guild master. Viktoria had been devastated until she found Fairy Tail. Their guild had just been torn to pieces by some asshole and they happened to need the skills of a stone mason, willing to build the whole damn thing by a deadline. Viktoria's only request for payment was membership to the guild.

While it was horrible that their guild had been torn to shreds, Viktoria had to appreciate the sheer amounts of raw magical power the vandal that did the heinous act of destroying Fairy Tail had to have. Viktoria had a sort of kink for powerful guys; she liked to show them up. It wasn't too incredibly conceited of her, she had been one of the best mages at Dreamtime, but she had to remind herself not to be cocky here. Fairy Tail was a league all on its own, a league far above her capabilities.

So when four wizards walked in with a flying cat behind them, in total and complete awe at her handiwork, she felt herself suddenly get VERY hot and bothered. The magical energy she was sensing off of all of them was far more impressive than any other guild member she had met so far (except maybe the blond cleric guy that liked to sit in the shade and drink tea and read, but she couldn't really figure out how someone so powerful never had the urge to get up and get a job).

The wizards that entered had been in a massive battle, from what she could see. The red headed girl at the front of their little posse was in a serious state, as was the pink haired guy beside her, but his state appeared to be more of an emotional struggle than the redhead's physical injuries. But two things caught her eye about the dark haired guy behind them; one, he was extending the field of his magic towards her, analyzing her like she was analyzing him - impressive, considering some of the powerful members of the guild didn't have the proper control to do what he was doing. Two, he was the only one out of the herd that had noticed the possible intruder in the building.

But before he could approach her or ask someone about the new brunette with the X-shaped scar on her face, he noticed something wrong with his pink haired friend. Levy also interrupted his plans to inquire about her when she came and welcomed them back and yanked them all aside to show them the new guild hall. Viktoria smirked and leaned back against the table with her massive stein of ale. She could see why Cana loved this home brew, it was delicious AND strong.

When they came back, Master Makarov introduced them to Juvia, who was technically the newest member because she joined a week after the guild hall was finished and Viktoria was enrolled by extension. Viktoria kind of liked the rain woman, and the dark haired wizard seemed happy to see her. Poor girl, had a totally one-sided crush. Viktoria had a fair share of those in her life, and she sympathized deeply.

"We've also added two new members to the guild, one you might recognize," the master informed them. The herd spun around to follow Makarov's gaze. Viktoria had never even seen this guy before, and he'd apparently been there before she had joined, and he had been masking his power. The four wizards and their flying blue cat seemed extremely unhappy to see the new guy.

Viktoria, on the other hand, recognized his magic now, she had assumed that he was a long time member because his magical residue had been all over the rubble of the old guild hall, but now it all made sense: he was responsible for trashing the guild hall, he was responsible for Viktoria having to build the damn hall with her own two hands, and he was responsible for her entrance into the guild.

And he was pretty damn attractive with his dark hair and bright red, serpentine eyes. Man, Viktoria had weird taste in men.

"GAJEEL!" The pink guy growled, taking a fighting stance. The magical energy he was releasing was enough to vibrate the air, Viktoria didn't even need to extend her magic to analyze him. He was the infamous Salamander Natsu. But, she didn't retract her magical energy field fast enough and the Salamander and Gajeel both glanced over at her before deeming her unimportant and continuing their argument.

Then, the lights went out and Mira took the stage with her guitar to sing a song for Fairy Tail's strongest team. Viktoria hated the girl's voice... A lot. It wasn't all that good, and the song was too sickly sweet for her tastes.

Once she finished, Gajeel took the stage, decked out like an old blues singer. Viktoria found herself very interested as the entire guild hall began throwing things at him. Ever the showman, he didn't stop singing or playing, and she found that she really loved his singing voice and his guitar skills.

"YOU GO GAJEEL!" She hollered with Juvia and Macao and Wakuba.

Salamander then petulantly shouted that Gajeel sucked, and Gajeel launched himself at Natsu with a very malicious shout of "shoobee-do bop!" That battle cry had Viktoria rolling on the ground in stitches, until someone either threw a chair or took their shirt off or did something to trigger the start of a fucking melee. Viktoria watched from her position on the ground behind her table with total and complete despair overwhelming her senses.

They were destroying _her_ guild! Viktoria became overwhelmed with anger and desperation, her wind magic activating without her consent. It began whipping around the room like a cyclone, flipping over tables but miraculously not harming the structural integrity of the building. The cyclone circumvented the room, grabbing all the people engaging in fist fights and tossing them gently to opposite corners of the room. The dizzying motion of the miniature tornado left them dazed. That, coupled with the fact that none of them were aware that there was a wind mage in the guild, meant that everyone was befuddled. They turned and found Viktoria in the center of the room, her pupils smaller than normal and her teeth gritted and the wind whipping her dark brown hair around her maniacally.

"If any of you ruin _my_ guild hall, I swear you'll never live to see tomorrow," Viktoria growled, and wind giving her voice a strange demonic echo.

Lucy had turned entirely colorless and her soul was practically flying out of her body by her mouth. Natsu, Gajeel, Juvia, and the dark haired wizard from before were stunned into silence, while the red haired girl that was now in armor somehow smirked.

"I like her," the redhead stated, obviously respecting her ability to take control of a hostile situation with minimal effort.

"I do too," Gajeel muttered, rubbing his tongue over his pointy teeth. He obviously found her attractive, like most of the other men in the guild. Lucy and Mira definitely had a run for their money with _this_ girl for the title of "The Hottest Girl In All Of Fairy Tail." She had dark brown hair and sparkling emerald eyes, the Fairy Tail logo sat on the small of her back, between the dimples on either side of her spine. And that waistline, good God! He wasn't sure if it was impressive or scary... Both.

"Who is that?!" Natsu asked, admiration glinting in his eyes. He obviously loved her power, thinking he had found a new rival. If he kept this up, he'd be rivals with everyone in the guild pretty damn soon.

Viktoria let the twister die down and landed with utmost grace on top of a table. "My name is Viktoria Evans, I'm a new member of Fairy Tail. I built this new guild hall with my own two hands, you ungrateful, hot-headed _brat_," Viktoria seethed, teeth suddenly looking demonically pointed. "So you and Mister Shoobee-do-Bop over there better behave and keep this guildhall the way you found it! If you so much as scratch a table or break the dry wall, I will personally have your heads!"

Gajeel and Natsu both felt two-feet-small all of a sudden, overwhelmed by this girl's capacity for anger and her definite beauty. Makarov smiled widely.

"Oh, yeah. This is Viktoria, another new recruit. Dreamtime Legion disbanded a few months ago and she volunteered to rebuild our guild if she could get entry. So, I had no choice but to grant it to her! She was one of the most powerful wizards in Dreamtime while it was still around."

"Oh my God! I read about you in _Soceror Weekly_!" Lucy squealed, running up to Viktoria. Viktoria smiled and let the buxom blonde have her fangirl moment. "You looked so fantastic in that photo shoot!"

"Thank you. I looked great before I got this, anyway," Viktoria said, pointing to the X-shaped scar that crossed the bridge of her nose. It was pretty large and extended up through her eyebrows and down to the edges of her prominent cheekbones.

"You're still beautiful," Lucy said, hearts in her eyes. She was meeting one of her heroes! This was amazing! Then, a thought occurred to her, and Lucy's expression got serious in a nanosecond. "Why did Dreamtime disband?"

Viktoria sighed at the mention of the subject and leaned against the table. "A bunch of the high grade wizards wanted to go and take on some assassination requests and our guild master refused to become a dark guild. Well, they didn't take to kindly to that and a civil war pretty much broke out. I got this scar in a clash with Erigor."

"Wait, wait, wait... Eisenwald Erigor?!"

Viktoria nodded. "We're both wind mages and had similar levels of power, but I had a better technique. Poor Erigor was so distraught at getting beaten by a girl, he and his cronies ran off to join Eisenwald, but our guild master had been killed in the fray and the guild hall was destroyed. He had never named a successor, and we had to split apart," she said with a shrug. "It sucked, but -"

"Wait, wait, wait... You've beaten Erigor in a fight?" Gajeel asked with his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't believe it. I mean, you're hot and powerful and all, but how?"

Viktoria, suddenly flustered now that she wasn't angry at the _extremely_ hot guy in front of her, fiddled with her fingers and blushed from her face down to her breasts. "Well, I knew his weaknesses; he was my brother after all -"

Everyone jumped back, weapons at the ready or magical circles already formed around themselves. Viktoria sighed and gave Master Makarov a look that said, 'are you fuckin' kidding me right now?' Makarov chuckled lightly.

"Children, you should know by now not to judge a person by their past or their families."

Everyone glanced over at the redheaded woman in armor, apparently knowing what Master Makarov was referring to. She was the first to lower her weapon and dropped her defensive stance. The sword disappeared from view in a flash of white light. She approached Viktoria and extended her hand.

"My name is Erza Scarlet," she said with a smile. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Viktoria smiled and shook her hand, glad to have the support of someone so obviously influential within the guild on her side. The dark haired guy shook her hand next, and Natsu, who was apparently feeling conflicted, stormed out of the guild, angrily roaring fire into the sky. Lucy sighed, some sweat on the side of her face.

"Great," she muttered. "There goes my rent money for the next month."

Viktoria glanced at her. "What's your rent?"

"Seventy thousand jewel a month. But pay in this line of work is really unreliable, you know?"

She nodded, fully understanding. "You know, if you're really struggling with rent, I'd gladly room with you and split the rent." Lucy laughed and politely declined much to Viktoria's dismay. She really needed a place to stay, she'd been sleeping on the construction site for the past few weeks, which hadn't really been ideal, but she hadn't found better accommodations anywhere in Magnolia.

"Sorry, it's for your own well being. Natsu and Grey and Erza are constantly invading my privacy, and it would _not_ be fun for you. I can barely deal with it myself."

Viktoria laughed, playing off her disappointment. "Yeah, Natsu does seem like a handful... Why did he storm out of here?"

Grey scoffed. "Who knows with him? He's an idiot."

Viktoria spent the next couple of days in the guild hall and sleeping on park benches as she searched the local newspapers for apartments that were available. She was crossing off ones that wouldn't be acceptable with a red marker, and circling possibles with a green one. She was examining a classified ad when a shadow blocked her reading light. She glanced up, the vein on her forehead throbbing out of frustration.

"What?!" she hissed, before realizing who she was talking to.

It was the blond cleric who sat in the shade and read and drank tea all the time. His hair was slicked back, but there was one little piece of hair that cowlicked forward and curled in the center of his forehead. His face was contorted into a peaceful smile and Viktoria was instantly envious of his long eyelashes. He would've looked like your typical street-punk if it wasn't for the pristine white cloak and the stole around his shoulders.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said, sitting beside her. "My name is Seth Boguard. You're Viktoria, right?"

She nodded, a little taken aback by this guys sunny smile and pale skin. "Um, yeah. It's nice to meet you, Seth."

"You too. I've noticed you're always scanning the newspapers instead of the request board... Looking for a place to live?" He inferred.

She nodded. "Yes. Fairy Hills is too damn expensive, and all of these apartments are either crappy or the landlord's a pervert."

Seth nodded in understanding. "I just wanted to tell you that my apartment building has an empty room at the moment. The rent is kind of steep, but it's nowhere near how expensive Fairy Hills or Fairy Orchard is."

"Where is it?" she asked,ready to write it on the back of her hand. He told her the address and she scribbled it down and he told her he would put a good word in for her with the landlord. "Thank you so much, Seth."

"It's no big deal. Anything to help out a friend." He paused and opened his eyes for the first time since she'd seen him. His eyes were a beautiful, saphire-like blue. "Wait a second, do you have anywhere to stay in the time being?"

She shook her head. "When I was building the guild hall, I just kind of slept in the tool shed, but now that it's an actual building, I feel like that wouldn't make Master Makarov happy."

Seth nodded, shutting his eyes again. "You can always stay in the infirmary. Wizards take naps in there all the time when they've had too much to drink and don't want to risk going home."

"Really? That's okay?" Seth nodded again, his comforting smile back.

"Of course it is!"

"Thanks so much for your help," she told Seth after she stood from the table where they shared a pot of tea. He waved off the compliment when he noticed the look on Viktoria's face.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, standing up and grabbing her elbow to steady her.

"Their's something wrong with the atmosphere. There's a huge magical charge in the air... Like lightning is about to strike."

"Lightning?!" Seth asked, moving towards the door. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I know what's going on in the air."

"Dang it! If he's back, that means something bad is about to go down, especially this close to the harvest festival! Go tell Master Makarov that Laxus is back in town! Quickly!"

As Viktoria ran off to find the guild master, as Seth ran into town. He heard screams and the tell tell hissing of electricity as soon as he walked outside. Seth didn't hesitate: He sprinted to the South Gate park, hearing shouting and the sound of thunder the closer and closer he got to the park.

By the time Seth got there, there were only three people in the middle of a torn up grassy field: Levy and Jet and Droy. "Where is he?! Where is Laxus?!" Seth demanded, his entire body humming with magical energy.

So, they told him the story. Jet and Droy called Gajeel out to show him that they couldn't be pushed around any more. Gajeel took their beating without fighting back, in complete silence, when Laxus showed up and tried to exact revenge for the destruction of the guild.

"So that's the lightning Viktoria was feeling... This isn't going to be good," Seth muttered under his breath. "Especially not this close to the Harvest Festival. All these people in one place: He's gotta be planning something big and something _bad_."


End file.
